


Our Hearts, Your Shield

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic that focuses on the emotions of the Seirin Triangle during ep. 34.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts, Your Shield

“That was close. We almost crushed Megane-kun.” Kiyoshi's eyes widened when he heard Hanamiya's words. It was one thing to target his teammates, but to put Hyuuga in danger – _his Jun_ – was unforgivable. Anger surged through his large body and then subsided. Kiyoshi was not one to hold onto anger. Without looking, he could feel Riko seething from the sidelines. He knew that she would be the angriest of the three of them. He could just imagine her expression.

Kiyoshi hadn't been joking when he told her that he'd hate her for the rest of his life if Riko took him out of this game. He needed the closure. It was an unfair thing to say, and it hurt him to see her in such shock. But he had to do this – for her sake and for their captain. It hurt him just as much to see Hyuuga's expression when he realized what Kiyoshi planned to do. He took a deep breath.

If he was going to be Seirin's shield, he had to be calm and level-headed. Kagami almost made a fatal mistake in his anger, but thankfully, Kuroko was quick enough to stop him. Hyuuga looked like he was ready to follow suit. When he told the team his plan, Kiyoshi purposely avoided the captain's eyes. _Even though I can't look at you right now, don't make that face. This time, I'll protect you for sure_. He ignored the pain when Kirisaki Daichi jabbed him in the side and kicked his knees in.

When Hanamiya spoke to him again, Kiyoshi didn't even hear the words. _I must protect them at all costs_. He had to show Seirin the strength of his heart. He had to show his partners the lengths he would go for their sake. The things he would do because he loved Hyuuga and Riko more than even his own life. It happened so suddenly that there was no time to evade the attack. As Kiyoshi fell, he thought only one thing: _I am this team's heart. Jun and Riko are mine._

* * *

 

Riko couldn't believe her ears when Teppei had told her that he'd never forgive her. She was too shocked even to be angry. She knew that behind her, Hyuuga was wearing a similar expression. But now was neither the time nor the place for yelling at him. As the coach of the team, every man was her responsibility. But Kiyoshi Teppei was not just any man. He was _her_ man.

Gritting her teeth, she gave her consent to the plan. _This is Teppei's last year_ , she thought. _After this, we won't get to play basketball with him again_. If it was the last time the three of them would get to play as a team, she would grant his wish. It made Riko sick to think about the damage that his body would accrue; she could already see it. The numbers flashed before here eyes and sent warning signals that Teppei's body was already complaining. It knew what he planned and was not on board.

When Hanamiya tried to have Hyuuga attacked, Riko's fury returned. She bit down on her thumbnail – _hard_. Last year, she had already sworn that she would kill Hanamiya one way or another. _We'll destroy him on court, where he thinks he's a king_. Hurting Teppei was the first irredeemable sin, but attempting an attack on her captain was a declaration of war. _I will not allow that bastard to crush both halves of my heart_ , she silently fumed. _This time, Teppei and Hyuuga are not alone. We have Kagami and Kuroko_.

She tried to hide a smile when the aforementioned first year combo showed how well they work together. _I want to punch that piece of shit just as much as you, Kagami. But his face is not what you should go for. You should always attack a man where it hurts the most: his_ pride _._ But as their coach, it was her job to hit Kagami and berate him for almost costing them the game. Because on the outside, she had to be strong. That's why Riko made sure that only her anger showed in her eyes as she watched Teppei get hurt over and over again.

For each injury, she imagined the ways she would make them pay. But she was not prepared to see the final blow. A cry escaped her lips when Kirisaki Daichi's number 7 smashed his elbow into Teppei's face. She was at the perfect angle to see Hyuuga react, too. If only her heart had been wrapped as tightly as she had wrapped Teppei's knee, because Riko felt it being crushed.

* * *

 

“I can't stand you injuring my teammates!” Kiyoshi's voice boomed, echoing throughout the court. Hyuuga blinked in astonishment. He'd never seen Seirin's founder get so angry. In fact, he'd never seen Kiyoshi angry, _ever_. His motto had always been, “Let's have fun.” But Kiyoshi wasn't having fun now, and it was agitating Hyuuga. He missed another shot. More than the bruise on his arm, Hyuuga's pride was also wounded. He didn't say anything when he felt Kiyoshi's eyes on the visible bruise, but his head turned when Kiyoshi laid out their plan of attack.

_There's no way in hell I'll let you hurt yourself for our sake, d'aho_!! He said as much aloud.

“The rough play's the most brutal on the inside! If you do that, they'll focus their attacks on you!”

“It's better than seeing my friends hurt,” Kiyoshi answered, avoiding Hyuuga's eyes. _What's with that_? Hyuuga inwardly shouted. _Any general would be proud to take a blow for his men_. But what Kiyoshi had suggested was offering up a sacrifice. If Kirisaki Daichi thought that the man Hyuuga loved was easy prey, he would show them just how wrong they were. _You'll see_ , he thought as though they could hear. _You'll see why I fell in love with him_.

“...I'll hate you for the rest of my life.” Hyuuga looked at Riko, who was stunned into silence. Shutting people out was the opposite of Kiyoshi's nature. He was the one who had recruited both of them to start the basketball club in the first place. He was the one that got to call her 'Riko' instead of 'Coach'. _I have to do something for them_ ,Hyuuga thought. His shot missed. Kiyoshi was the one who got beaten for it, and the one who dunked it.

“Kiyoshi!” Hyuuga cried out in concern.

“I'm fine. That was nothing,” the big man said with a smile. “Leave the area under the net to me.”

There was nothing the captain could do but trust. But the sight of Kiyoshi swaying, covered in bruises overshadowed that trust.

“Damn it. Can we really keep doing this?” Kagami asked.

“Of course not!” Hyuuga yelled. He'd had enough. _I'm sorry, Kiyoshi, Riko. I can't do this. I can't watch him get hurt. I'm the captain, and I have to do something_. “Give the ball to me!” Kuroko passed the ball, and Hyuuga analyzed the situation. One player passed in front of the referee so that he couldn't see. Kiyoshi got jammed in the ribs _Damn it_! _We need to get at least one guy off Kiyoshi._ Which meant that Hyuuga had to score from the outside.

_I...I have to do it_! The ball left his fingertips and his resolve hardened as Hyuuga remembered the previous year. He remembered his injured boyfriend in the hospital. He remembered Kiyoshi's tears. _I can't stop here_! The ball circled the rim and was snatched by their opponents.

“Hyuuga, you're not yourself!” Izuki told him. “Calm down!”

“I know!” Hyuuga snapped. “Just give me the ball!” How could he be calm?

“At least make your shots when you're open!”

“What did you say?!”

Why couldn't Izuki understand? He was there when they formed this club. He was there when Kiyoshi got injured the first time. How could he stand there and tell his captain to calm down and stop missing?

He watched Kagami get called for charging that stupid kid with bubble gum all over his face.

“Pay more attention to your surroundings,” Kiyoshi said, laying a large hand atop Kagami's head. “We should play our own way.” Eyes widening for a moment, Hyuuga gritted his teeth and went back into captain mode.

“All right! We're on defense!” he commanded. When he heard it, it was though he was lucid dreaming ina nightmare. Hyuuga heard Hanamiya snap his fingers and immediately turned his head. That noise was what sent Kiyoshi to the hospital. That noise was why this was the last year that he could play the sport he loved the most with the two people he loved the best.

Hyuuga saw Kiyoshi get knocked over and saw what was going to happen. He gasped aloud and then turned his head toward Riko the same instant he heard her gasp. As captain, he knew that he should have been the one to run to Kiyoshi's side. He knew that. But instead, all Hyuuga and Riko could do was stare at each other in shock. Their boyfriend lay motionless on the ground. It was Izuki and Kagami who rushed to Kiyoshi's aid. Hearing them call out the name of his beloved, Hyuuga turned his rage to Hanamiya.

“You can't be serious! You...”

“What? You're falsely accusing me again?” Hanamiya asked, not even bothering to hide the smugness in his voice. “I don't know what happened. Things got messy under the net. It was an accident. An acci-” Hanamiya's eyes widened and Hyuuga followed his gaze. One of Kiyoshi's fingers twitched. He watched as the injured second year struggled to his feet. He was covered in bruises and his forehead was bleeding.

“That's why I decided...if they're ever about to break, I'll be their splint. If they're ever in danger, I'll be their shield.” Hyuuga's mind flashed back to when he'd almost gotten hit in the face. Kiyoshi had saved him. “I'll always put my own body on the line for Seirin.”

_What about me_? Hyuuga wanted to yell. _What about_ us _? What will you do if you die for real? They say that I'm the one obsessed with battle tactics and generals of the past, but the Sengoku period is over, d'aho! In the past, a general sacrificing himself might have brought glory to his people. But it will only bring heartache to us._ Hyuuga was afraid. Afraid of going through the battle to the Winter Cup alone. He looked over at Riko and saw her eyes still shimmering with unshed tears. _They're strong_ , he thought. The people he loved were so strong. But Hyuuga's heart was not so easily hidden. He felt his body shake and yelled in frustration when the tears came pouring out.

If Kiyoshi's heart was iron, then Hyuuga's was glass.

* * *

 

When Kiyoshi heard his boyfriend crying, he couldn't help but turn around. His heart ached. Seirin's captain was reliable during clutch time, but he never was good at hiding his feelings. He slowly moved to Hyuuga's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We'll beat them,” Kiyoshi whispered. His voice was pitched low, so that nobody else would hear. “I'll show them the power of love.” Hyuuga blushed and Kiyoshi knew that he was remembering every fervent kiss, every gentle touch and passionate embrace. Their bodies fit well together, and they were also a great team on the court. Kiyoshi forgot his pain for a bit and turned his eyes to Riko. He didn't know what she saw, but her mouth tightened into a straight line as she stood with her arms folded. From where he stood, Seirin's coach looked like a goddess. And he had frequently worshipped at her temple. A word from her was all it took to send him over the edge when the three of them were together.

_For you. For our Jun. For the team_.


End file.
